Los Sueños son Reales
by Drakry
Summary: si existen seres como los dragones, deberán existir otras clases de seres igual de míticos que ellos ¿verdad?...y si los hay solo dos de estos seres harán que un par muy peculiar se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro...esto es toothcuo un chicoXchico...y mas cosas que pueden aparecer en el camino
1. Chapter 1

**_Aviso_** ** _:_** ** _Bueno esta historia es toothcup (chicoXchico) los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo para escribir esta historia que salió de mi loca cabecita y solo algunos personajes son míos que como obviedad se irán dando cuenta a lo largo de esta historia, espero la disfruten y sin más al fic_** ** _!_**

 ** _CAP.1_** **La extraña llegada**

Esta historia comienza en un lugar donde la paz se instalo para quedarse a vivir, este lugar se le conoce como el pueblo de berk, donde vikingos y dragones conviven en completa armonía, después de siglos y siglos de una lucha infinita, pero bueno ese es un pasado que ya todos conocen…

La historia que hoy contaremos es una muy peculiar, si los dragones son seres míticos, a parte de ellos, ¿excitaran otras especies mitológicas?, esa pregunta se planteo cuando en una mañana soleada, uno de nuestros héroes de este fantástico pueblo se encontraba en la antigua arena de combate dando clases a los futuros jinetes de dragón, sus clases a veces eran un tanto tediosas, pero todo era para que los hombres, mujeres y niños de la aldea no sufrieran alguna lesión al estar sobre el lomo de algún reptil con alas.

Las clases seguían como si nada, todos tan atentos para, de una u otra forma tener su "mascota", hasta que una rubia con una trenza aparece toda agitada en el lugar junto con otros chicos que le seguían de tras de ella.

-¡hipo!...un…un…ba…barco…se…-a la chica le costaba articular palabra.  
-Astrid, respira y tranquilízate- respondió el joven de cabellos rojizos que se acerco a la rubia con preocupación.  
-lo que quiere decir Astrid, es que un extraño barco arribo en el muelle- respondió un chico regordete que de igual forma también estaba algo fatigado.

Hipo sin más preámbulo termino la clase, subió en su fiel amigo chimuelo que era por desgracia la última furia nocturna y se fueron veloces para llegar a tiempo al ya nombrado lugar.

Mientras tanto con el líder de la aldea, que a su vez era el padre de hipo, este se encontraba en el gran comedor haciendo sus quehaceres de líder cuando su más grande amigo bocón llego a tropezones al lugar donde se encontraba.

-estoico, un barco arribo- decía bocón algo ensimismado  
-pero….aun no es tiempo de que el mercader llegue al puerto- decía este con aire de duda  
-en realidad no es Johan…...en realidad es un barco vikingo pero sus velas tienen otro símbolo- respondió el rubio muy seguro de lo que vio.

Al escuchar esto estoico se levanto de su asiento y corrió como si esta fuera una de esas antiguas guerras con los dragones. Peli rubio y peli rojo corrieron hasta al embarcadero a recibir a las extrañas visitas que por gracia de loki estas fueron enviadas.

Cuando estoico llego al lugar vio que fuera del barco se hallaba un robusto hombre de cabellos castaños y a su lado una mujer de una estatura media, de contextura delgada y largo cabello de unas tonalidades rojas y grisáceas.

-oh…usted debe ser el jefe de la tan famosa aldea de berk cierto?- pregunto el extraño hombre con un alegre sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano mientras peli rojo se la aceptaba con gusto.  
-hohoho, claro soy el jefe de esta aldea, soy estoico el vasto y usted es….- ´pregunto un tanto intrigado  
-mi nombre es Ogden el protector y ella es mi amada esposa aegeleen likar´s- presento el robusto hombre  
-hola, es un honor conocer al que libero a los dragones de su prisión- dijo la mujer mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.  
-hohoho…...no señora mía, en realidad fue mi hijo quien creó esta paz- respondió algo avergonzado estoico  
-así es señora, los dragones son muy dóciles, y fue su hijo hipo quien lo demostró, un chico bajo y flacucho pero con un gran corazón….quien lo imaginaria….-acoto entre risas  
-vaya…y usted por cierto es…- pregunto Ogden algo confuso  
\- soy bocón, amigo de estoico y herrero de la aldea- dijo este mientras se acariciaba el bigote con total naturalidad  
-pues, estoico en señal de paz les traemos unos huevos originarios de nuestras tierras- al decir esto una joven de cabellos castaños con visibles mechones rojizos bajaba por el puente montando un extraño lobo o mejor dicho un wargo de color negro con gris.  
-mucho gusto soy tryan y el es mi wargo de nombre sirón- decía la chica mientras bajaba de su animal, ante esto llega con agilidad un dragón ébano y en su lomo un chico que bajo a tropezones.  
-papá, vine rápido cuando me avisaron-  
-hipo, ellos son vikingos…-estoico fue interrumpido por la señora de cabellos grises y rojas.  
-en realidad, mi esposo es un vikingo, yo soy una elfo y nuestra hija es una mestiza- dijo la mujer con su suave voz, ante esto estoico solo quedo con una cara confusa, pero ese extraño e incomodo silencio fue interrumpido por el no tan agudo pero si notorio chillido de una joven que estaba observando a un tímido chimuelo.  
-Wooow…...esto es sorprendente, un guardián nocturno…el ser que creo loki en sus tiempos antiguos, antes de todo…-decía la joven con gran ilusión.  
-caballeros, que les parece si vamos al gran salón para hablar sobre todo y de donde vienen- hablo pelirrubio ante el pequeño y cómico alboroto de la chica, ante la propuesta de este los adultos presentes aceptaron y se fueron dejando a un perplejo hipo, a un asustadizo chimuelo, a un lobo extrañado y a una chica que no paraba observar al mayor dragón de todos el último furia nocturna.

bueno este es el segundo fic que hago...y pues una idea que tengo desde hace muuucho tiempo, espero les haya gustado  
ya saben comenten (es gratis) si les gusto, en que podría mejorar y por las dudas o que alguien diga "este fic lo leí en otro sitio, es plagio"  
les digo que no es así ya que es mi fic y por ende he de tener dos paginas esta y wattpad...y bueno espero tengan una linda mañana-tarde-noche  
mis tuti-futis n.n


	2. Chapter 2

bueno como sabrán los personajes de como entrenar tu dragón no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores yo simplemente los tomo para crear esta extraña y loca historia...(ya saben cuales son los personajes que si son de mi invención y si no pues son _la elfa mestiza, el wargo, el vikingo ogden y la madre de la mestiza_ )...ya sin mas al fic...X3

Después de que los adultos se fueran, tryan seguía observando al dragón ébano con mucha determinación, hasta que llegaran los ahora amigos de hipo en sus respectivos dragones.

-hey!, ¿tú debes ser la visitante?- pregunto una rubia mientras se bajaba de una nader  
-pues…si es así como me dicen, la verdad que si soy la visitante, mi nombre es tryan- responde cortes mente la chica mientras seguía admirando al dragón  
- ** _¿disculpa?, dejarías de verme así…es algo incomodo_** \- se escucho un pequeño rugido  
-jejeje….disculpa, pero hace mucho que mis antepasados dejaron de ver sus siluetas por los cielos nocturnos- respondió tryan como si nada  
- ** _¡ESPERA!...¿PUEDES ENTENDERME?_** \- se escucho otro rugido pero esta vez uno más fuerte  
-pues…técnicamente si, te puedo entender, por lo cual te estoy respondiendo- sonríe ampliamente la joven

Todos los presentes quedaron un tanto atónitos ante la pequeña charla que tuvo la joven mestiza y el dragón negro, las miradas eran confusas y algunas sorpresivas, nadie entendía lo que ocurría, pero solo una persona se atrevió a preguntar y como siempre fue nuestro querido y astuto hipo.

-disculpa, pero… ¿entiendes a chimuelo?-pregunto algo incrédulo el joven de ojos verde vida  
-¿otro más?...pues claro que los entiendo, sino fuera así no le estaría hablando…-contesto algo obvia la chica- ¡oh!, ya lo había olvidado…tengo unos huevos de dragón de las tierras donde vivimos-  
-bueno mejor llevémoslo a incubar y nos cuentas como los entiendes- hablo hipo mientras se montaba en chimuelo  
-claro!- contesto la joven mientras imitaba la acción solo que montando en su wargo.

Una vez que todos habían montado a sus respectivos dragones se fueron al lugar donde se encontraban los huevos, mientras seis chicos volaban, una chica los seguía bien de cerca en tierra hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los huevos de algunos dragones siendo incubados por los mismos o por algunos vikingos ansiosos de tener sus propios reptiles voladores. Al bajar de sus dragones, tryan ya estaba al lado de hipo con dos grandes huevos de un color algo peculiar.

-hipo…veras estos huevos demoran más en nacer y el huevo negro con manchones rojos es macho y el huevo azulado con manchones rojos es hembra- dicho esto la joven se los paso con sumo cuidado. Todos los presentes los veían con algo de curiosidad y eso era porque estos huevos no eran de alguna isla cercana –y tienen el agrado de ser los primeros en tener estos huevos ya que estos dragones solo tienen crías una vez cada cinco años- acoto la chica viendo que hipo los había colocado en una posición cómoda y firme.

-¡¿QUEE?!- fue lo que se escucho por parte de los chicos mientras, tryan solo rio ante sus expresiones.  
-pues verán, estos dragones tienen aproximadamente entre diez a veinte huevos, entre cuatro a seis días, por eso- explico mejor la joven mestiza para que lograran entender.

Después de que, bueno seamos sinceros solo un vikingo y unos cinco vikingos no lograban entender muy bien él porque de ello mejor pasaron al tema de cómo ella lograba entender a los dragones.

-bueno ahora que estamos más tranquilos, ¿Cómo es que entiendes a los dragones?- dijo Astrid algo inquieta  
-verán, esto no se los puedo enseñar tan fácil puedo decirlo pero no enseñarlo- respondió cabizbaja  
-eso no importa solo queremos saber ¿cómo?- respondió con ánimos hipo  
-bueno, seré resumida…como mi madre es una elfo, de ella adquirí cierta magia y entre aquella magia pues logre tener el don de hablar con los dragones y no tan solo con ellos sino también con toda clase de animales y con la misma naturaleza también- respondió tryan algo ensimismada, mientras hipo la escuchaba con total intención, otros simplemente quedaron algo perplejos.  
-yo digo es brujería- una fría respuesta dada por Astrid  
-llámalo como quieras, en mis tierras ese don es aceptado ya que solo mi abuela y yo lo tenemos- respondió la joven mestiza mientras acariciaba a su wargo, quien nunca se alejaba de ella.

Un extraño silencio de situó en el lugar después de la declaración de la joven, aunque no era de quedarse por mucho ya que uno de los jóvenes propuso una competencia para tranquilizar el ambiente solo cinco vikingos de seis aceptaron y aunque Astrid insistió o mejor dicho obligo a que hipo fuera con ellos este solo se negó, quería saber más para poder entender mejor a los dragones, la rubia a duro pesar lo tuvo que dejar sabia mejor que nadie que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie se lo sacaría y menos ella, al fin y al cabo todos se fueron, solo quedaron hipo, tryan, sirón y chimuelo.

-bueno hipo ¿qué quieres saber?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa la joven  
-pues…se que no lo puedes enseñar- respondió algo extrañado hipo  
- ** _solo dile como y él lo aprenderá rápido_** \- gruño chimuelo con aires de grandeza  
-de verdad que me encantaría pero en si es complejo- respondió con una pequeña duda  
-y si me explicas como lo lograste- respondió hipo con algo de esperanza  
- ** _¿sabes que si le enseña a entender a los dragones puede ponerlo en peligro?_** \- esta vez fue sirón quien gruño un tanto molesto  
-tryan o cuéntame cómo lo supiste de este don- respondió hipo con un deje de esperanza  
- ** _vamos…..solo él lo sabrá nadie mas_** \- gruño nuevamente el dragón negro.

Lamentablemente todo ello se convirtió en un montón tanto de gruñidos que de gritos, hipo pidiendo por favor que le enseñara o contara más sobre su don, un dragón ébano gruñendo a un lobo que ya le estaba mostrando los dientes, ya era un problema que un dragón se enojara pero un wargo, tryan sabía muy bien que si este no ganaba la discusión no se quedaría tranquilo y más para ella que las voces les estaban mareando, ya sin más la joven cansada de todo grito lo más fuerte que le dieron sus pulmones para que sirón y ella misma quedaran pasmados por lo dicho por chimuelo, solo ellos dos escucharon y solo ellos dos quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era hora de dormir y como era de esperar el jefe de la aldea ofreció su hogar para que durmieran pero Ogden la rechazo cortésmente y sin más volvieron al barco a descansar, mientras la hija del vikingo se encontraba ya lista en su cama después de comer en casa de hipo estando un poco "muy" incomoda después de lo dicho por chimuelo.

Flash back  
- ** _dejad de insistirle, no le enseñara a tu humano_** -gruño el wargo al borde de morder al furia nocturna  
- ** _si le enseñara, porque yo estaré para protegerlo_** -rugió chimuelo desesperado

Fue en aquel momento donde tryan se levanto y grito lo más fuerte que le dieron sus pulmones-¡SILENCIO!-

- ** _¡YO AMO A HIPO Y LO DESEO CON TODO MI SER!_** \- palabras pronunciadas por el dragón negro y dejando pasmados a la mestiza y a un wargo, quedando en un incomodo silencio por lo que quedaba de tarde hasta que hipo los invito a comer y ellos tuvieron que aceptar ya que sus estómagos gruñeron en ese instante, sería una larga he incomoda tarde.  
Fin flash back

-no puedes dormir- pregunto tryan a su amigo mientras este cambiaba de forma  
-después de lo que dijo ese dragón, es mejor que nos vallamos de este lugar- propuso sirón un poco inquieto  
-sabes….propongo dormir y en los libros que tenemos busquemos una solución…después de todo es un guardián nocturno…y si no mal lo recuerdo…mi abuelo se enamoro de uno- dicho esto último en un susurro antes de cayera en un profundo sueño y su fiel amigo convertido en humano temporal solo la miraba con alegría, ya que esa historia paso haces muchos años.

Por fin llego la mañana y había un espectacular clima, todos los habitantes de berk hacían sus quehaceres matutinos como era de costumbre incluso los visitantes ayudaban a los pueblerinos, a excepción de una chica que buscaba entre todos sus libros algo para ayudar al furia nocturna y a su declaración de amor hacia su jinete o amigo….compañero…bueno como quieras llamarle.

-¡sirón…no lo encuentro!- dijo la chica al borde de la desesperación.  
-y…no será el que está arriba del estante mi querida amiga- respondió el nombrado mientras apuntaba el dichoso libro y como era mucho más alto se lo bajo.  
-jejeje…gracias…ahora veamos- mientras tomaba el libro y lo hojeaba  
-¿y que buscas con exactitud?- pregunto curioso el chico lobo aunque la chica no le prestó absoluta atención ya que estaba concentrada buscando algo  
-leyenda….mitos…lobos de guerra…no….este menos…mandrágoras...no…luna de verano…tampoco…debe estar por aquí…que este… ¡LO ENCONTRE!- grito una emocionada mestiza haciendo saltar a su acompañante sobre su lugar  
-y ¿Qué es?- pregunto algo cabreado  
-la leyenda de kïmel y la sombra de la muerte- respondió muy alegre su locutora  
\- y esa leyenda es…-  
-kïmel es mi abuelo y la sombra de la muerte es mi abuela- dijo con cierta gracia

 _"_ _se dice que después de que los elfos y vikingos llegaran a tratar la paz, una extraña raza de dragones negros con franjas azules merodeaba el sector, solo uno llevaba franjas rojas y era el líder, al principio éramos atacados pero tiempos más tarde, pasado unas doce lunas, el más hábil de los elfos en una noche de luna nueva, logro encontrar a los dragones pero dormidos, quiso matarlos pero el alfa lo tomo y se lo llevo lejos del lugar, la batalla comenzó en el aire hasta que aterrizaron y siguió en tierra pero lástima que el más herido era nuestro elfo, pero aun así el dragón se marcho solo lo dejo aturdido pero el muy necio lo siguió._

 _El bosque era demasiado denso pero aun así quería derrotar a la fiera hasta que en un claro del lugar sorprendió al ser en una enigmática transformación y una vez que el fuego rojizo la dejo de envolver logro apreciar a una mujer delgada de largos cabellos negros con un mechón rojo y una largo y hermoso vestido también negro con detalles en rojos. Sus ojos estaban tan clavados en la figura que no se percato cuándo esta le lanzo un ataque, claro que logro esquivarlo solo que quedo aun mas lastimado de lo que ya se encontraba._

 _*¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Por qué nos quieres dar caza?* fueron las palabras pronunciadas por la ex dragón, el elfo por respuesta solo bajo la mirada mientras ella solo se acerco y sin más le comenzó a curar las heridas._

 _Luego de este encuentro, todas las noches se iba a juntar con aquella dragón en el mismo lugar, esto paso por lo menos otras siguientes doces lunas más y fue cuando el joven pregunto el por qué de sus constantes ataques al pueblo, ella en cambio bajo la cabeza y contesto que uno de los a quienes llamaban vikingos mato a varios de los suyos y por ello era que atacaban a parte de que también era para alimentar a las crías, el elfo al escucha to…"_

-una gran historia… ¿pero donde esta lo de la magia?- pregunto sirón un poco irritado  
-déjame terminar...bueno mejor me salto a la parte de la magia- respondió la chica un tanto molesta por la interrupción del su amigo.

 _"_ _Una vez que elfo y dragón firmaron el tratado de paz, el papel solo se le hacía efecto para aquellos que lograban entender su significado mientras que para los reptiles una pequeña unión por ambos lados seria más un verdadero tratado y así fue que el elfo de nombre kïmel y la líder de la raza de dragones sombras de la muerte de nombre nerik se casaron en una noche de luna nueva._

 _Para que él lo pudiera entender cuando ella fuera un dragón, nerik junto su frente al de su amado y pronuncio,_ _ **solemne son mis palabras, escuchadlas en el viento, solemne es mi canto mientras arrullo como el rio, mi voz es el viento, mi voz es el mar, mi rugido entenderás por el latir de un solo corazón**_ _, al decir estas palabras del cuerpo de la mujer salieron dos grandes alas que envolvieron al hombre y junto a ambos un hermoso fuego de un intenso color rojo los acobijo para luego finalizar en un dulce y fogoso beso lleno de amor y pasión._

 _*Recordad, este hechizo solo funcionara si los amantes se aman de verdad y en luna nueva, si lo haces en otra luna y aquellos seres no se aman de verdad, un gran viento los separara y todos sus recuerdos se borraran, solo el hechizo de transformación será quien evite esta lesión, recordad las palabras que así son_ _ **soy igual que la luna, cambiante, como el mar y como el viento, mi corazón decidirá y mi alma aceptara**_ _, recordad el cambio solo dura tres noches tanto en seres con alma mágica como en humanos, en estos solo dura unas horas."_

Después de aquella lectura, tryan tomo un lápiz junto a un papel y lo escribió, salió a toda velocidad del barco para buscar a hipo o mejor dicho a chimuelo, ya que…bueno ayudaría a chimuelo a encontrar el amor, además el chico se veía que era de corazón puro, el problema sería como se lo diría pero bueno primero hablaría con el dragón negro y luego con hipo o con los dos o…okey algo se le ocurriría mientras caminaba rápido junto a su humanizado amigo y como había olvidado, nadie conocía a excepción de su pueblo natal los seres que tienen magia logran cambiar de forma a su antojo y ese era un secreto que solo muy pocos debían guardar.

Hubo una larga búsqueda de hipo y chimuelo, hasta que los logro encontrar en un hermoso claro y junto a ellos un pequeño lago, al parecer el dragón parecía más un gato gigante que una bestia protectora, bueno el punto es que de vez en vez le daba lamidas algo extrañas.

-cof cof…chicos…disculpa que los interrumpe…pero encontré algo que les puede servir- hablo la peli castaña un poco nerviosa  
-tryan, hola…jejeje…descuida solo estábamos jugando hoy es nuestro día libre respondió hipo un tanto nervioso  
- ** _en realidad si es una molestia…son en los únicos momentos que logro darle mi afecto_** \- bufo un tanto cabreado chimuelo  
-h _are como que no oí eso_ …bueno encontré en un libro un método de cómo pueden, perdón puedes entender mejor a los dragones- hablo mas aliviada la joven mientras se acervaba a sus dos nuevos amigos para ver sus atentas miradas.

Una vez que se acomodo donde se encontraban sus ya instalados los nombrados, la elfo mestiza y su amigo sirón se sentaban junto a ellos, tryan les comenzó a narrar un poco de la historia y de donde provenía para que lograran entender con más detalles, ya por al final de la historia les entrego los papeles escritos con las palabras detalladas.

-y eso es todo…solo tengan en cuenta de que esto solo pasara si…bueno comprenden…"amor"-marco este último en comillas, las miradas del jinete y del dragón eran algo confusas pero fue más notoria la reacción que sostuvo hipo al momento de finalizar el relato de la magia que heredaba la chica, sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un color sutilmente rojo y comenzó a actuar de una forma un tanto extraña. En el momento la peli castaña pensó que su amigo de ojos verde vida se había molestado pero se sorprendió cuando este le agradeció; lo mejor que se propuso era olvidar el tema, ya que fue algo confuso pero en fin, solo se dedicaron a hablar y a contar como se conocieron, todo fue como desde ese punto hasta que llego la noche más normal, aunque cuando el cielo se tiño de un anaranjado fue cuando decidieron volver con sus familias.

Doce de la noche todos en el pueblo dormían y en el barco también, bueno habían dos que no podían conciliar el sueño fue cuando de la nada un pequeño silbido fue detectado por un lobo de gran tamaño y que sin más salió lo más silencioso posible para ver de quien se trataba, cuando logro salir diviso en el cielo despejado más estrellado es igual a luna nueva y cuando vio una silueta cerca de los requeríos.

Ser un wargo o lobo de guerra tiene sus ventajas y una de ellas es que puedes correr a gran velocidad sin sentir cansancio, una vez llegado al lugar, logro ver a un dragón silbando, espera…estaba comenzando a crear el hechizo y de la nada un fugaz recuerdo llego a su memoria de "corto plazo" " ** _seremos seres con magia, pero si no mal lo recuerdo son los padres quienes enseñan esas cosas y por desgracia yo no conocí a los míos_** ", dura y triste verdad aquel dragón no logro conocer a su casta familia pero a un gracias a loki logro conocer tan magnífica habilidad; y fue ahí frente a sus ojos cuando pronuncio las palabras y un extraño fuego de color negro azulado lo envolvió y lo convirtió en un humano, un cuerpo perfectamente tonificado y bien proporcionado, cabello negro cual carbón largo hasta mas debajo de los glúteos, y su mirada verde toxica.

- _dios….esto es vergonzoso….mejor me vo…oy…_ \- pensó y como por lógica común no tiene ojos en la espalda, esto provoco que pisara una pequeña ramita delatando su escondite y mostrando a un desnudo y molesto chimuelo.

 _espero les haya gustado este capitulo junto con el segundo...y pues solo comenten que debería ocurrir al futuro y pues que tengan una linda mañana-tarde-noche...los amo mis frutis-tuti..._

 _firma Metraphiel...la sombra risueña...(si es mi firma)...XD_


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Gorra. 4: Transformación/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Era Una hermosa y bella mañana, los Habitantes de la Isla iban y venian con SUS Tareas de Cada Día, Pero habia Cierto chico Que ESTABA Más agitado Que de costumbre, Corría Tratando de buscar algo o mejor DICHO de buscar a alguien, TODO quien le conociese Sabia Perfectamente Que una ESE pequeño chico le pasaba algo y no era bueno; empanadas SUS parecían sin Tocar el suelo Varias Y AUNQUE Veces tropezó con su pierna ortopédica this Jamás le Hizo caer, ya le Faltaba algunos adj metros v llegar párrafo solitario UNOS metros y poder saber si se hallaba en aquel lugar, Fue En ESE Momento Donde SUS manos tocaron La Fría puerta y con algo de Dificultad La empujo to see no solo de heno D no se encontraba, tambien para Ver La incrédula mirada de sus Amigos Sino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-hipo, SUCEDE que -? La ex-novia de hipo le Pregunto algo preocupada br / Oye !, Responde Que Ocurre - Esta Vez FUE brutilda quien se le Acerco br / -yo ... chim ... no ... creo ... .no ... yo ... -Las Palabras de hipo en solitario se tropezaban, sin Sabia Que Decir Hasta solitario callo en el piso del Lugar llorando Como Si hubiese perdido algo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Todos los Presentes del Gran Salón amigos SUS incluido le were a ver, nadie Sabia Que ESTABA Pasando, de Todos Estaban consternados Muy, MIENTRAS hipo Lloraba Una Pequeña Corría A Toda Velocidad, Do era cara de Preocupación total de Pero Tenia Que Llegar Antes de Que se Formara Una guerra por culpa de la ONU caprichosa alma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Solo bastaron Cinco minutos y Una delgada figura se asomo por las Grandes puertas del Gran Salón, logro ver la multitud Sabia Que Tenia Que ACTUAR Rápido, Asi Que con rigurosidad llego Hasta Un pequeño terror terrible y Un pesadilla monstruosa. - emHey chicos, ¿me harian favor de la ONU? /em- Los Dragones por Supuesto no dudaron en escuchar a la Pequeña, this sin más les conto El Pequeño Desastre de Cierto dragón ébano Y Porque Todo el escándalo, Ambos dragones sorprendidos y prometiendo sin Decir nada a gusto nadie le ayudaron en contra, En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Los Dos dragones comenzaron un berrinche ONU gestar, de Todos los Presentes los were un patán calmar inclusiva, ya Que Como obviedad EL pesadilla era de su dragón, en ESE Momento Tryan logro Tomar un hipo y llevárselo de Todas las miradas curiosas Que Ahora Esteban Sobre el alboroto de dragones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Despues de salir y alejarse lo pudieron Más Que de aquel lugar alborotado, La Mestiza y el ex vikingo lograron por fin parar y poder Tomar Una gran bocanada de aire, hipo Aun ESTABA muy deprimido, y sin despertar ENCONTRAR a tu "amigo" y buscarle por Todos Lados Creyendo Que se habia ido por error ALGÚN m cometido m pecado Que se Diera Cuenta, claro: Además Que con el se sentia querido, pues era ESTO Claro que podia ser o muy malo o muy exagerado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-chimuelo, esta con sirón- FUE Que lo unico logro Decir La Joven párr Seguir Intentando Tomar Más oxigeno, al escuchar ola, su alma le Volvió al Cuerpo, Pero No sabia si Sentirse aliviado O Con El Corazón roto.-te contare Que Fue Lo Que Ocurrió ... -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Flash de nuevo/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"- emDios ... .esto es vergonzoso ... .mejor me vo ... oy .../em - Penso Y Como por lógica Común ningún Tiene ojos en la espalda, ESTO provoco Que Pisara Una Pequeña ramita delatando su escondite y Mostrando una ONU desnudo y molesto chimuelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ! - Grito chimuelo br / - ... .- br / - emESE aroma lo conozco/em - ¡MALDITO PERRO DE VENTA QUE ESTES DONDE QUIERAS - Volvio una gritar Y Lo Que Más le molestaba era un SIRON Que le dijesen perro, si podria parecerse a Uno Pero no le Daban Derecho a llamarle Como tal. Siron Salto Sobre chimuelo Haciéndole Caer Y Comenzando UNA Dura Batalla Donde AMBOS Estaban ES Igual de condiciones, por la adrenalina los golpes sin Sentirse lograban, AUNQUE Ya habian Pasado exactamente Horas Cinco y de yunque Cuerpos ya Estaban muy fatigados y Fue En ESE instante donde son los moratones Y Heridas comenzaron a arder. br / -pensándolo bien, sabes CÓMO defenderte- se limpiaba la comisura de su boca SIRON br / -opino Lo Mismo de ti, AUNQUE Este Prácticamente al desnudo- Recordo chimuelo al verso and view Que el cielo comenzaba a aclarar br / -ven, te Llevare con Tryan, PUEDE Que ella te Pueda Hacer ropa a tu medida o prestarte algo de las mías mientras- se levanto El joven de cabellos grises y negros mechones MIENTRAS le tendía su mano, chimuelo le acepto su Acción también Dándole la mano de Como Ayuda para Levantarse del suelo incomodo, AUNQUE al estar de pastel en solitario sintio Una gran fatiga y Un cansancio Haciéndole caer de sopetón de la ONU, ante ESTO SIRON logro Tomarlo y dejarle Sobre su espalda. - emAun párrafo Ser un humano conservas tus Alas y pesas Mucho/em - FUE Cuando Una luz grisácea lo envolvió y dejo view forma original, con algo de dificultado logro subir un Sobre chimuelo su lomo con ALGUNAS lianas logro amarrarlo Sobre el Mismo y salio del bosque Lo Más Rápido Que los antes de alguien los viera y viera al hombre desnudo Sobre su lomo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"distintivo de cola de nuevo/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Al Finalizar el relato ocurrido de la noche anterior, hipo entendio Que en solitario Fue Un Mal Entendido y le agradeció a su amiga Tryan De que chimuelo estuviera bien, TODO rastro de tristeza y angustia se habia disuelto, Faltaba Ahora solo de ver la era de Como Do Apariencia nueva , AUNQUE sabiendo de ESE tipo de magia era busque Conocido Que ciertas Criaturas Aun conservaran algunos adj de Sus apéndices Que les caracterizaban. /span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Cap. 5: plan: 1 cueva del sueño/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aun para todas las extrañas circunstancias, existían explicaciones lógicas, pero en el emparejamiento de un humano y un dragón, pues no había mucho que decir, todo era un tanto caótico sobre todo para cierto dra…digo para cierto ¿hibrido?, en fin después de que tryan le narrara los hechos a hipo, este ya se había calmado, en ello decidieron ir con más calma a la embarcación para conocer al nuevo chimuelo; todo iba bien hasta cuando se sintieron uno que otro gruñido… ¡espera!...¿gruñidos? o dios esto era malo realmente malo, y ahí fue, un humano vestido con ropas negras con un cinturón con hebilla de color azul eléctrico que sujetaba el pantalón, sobre su cabeza se encontraban las orejas, en su espalda se hallaban un par de alas y una cola cerca de su saliente, eso era lo único que dejaba al descubierto para denotar que era un dragón, mientras que en otro lado se encontraba el wargo en su forma original, todo el cuarto era un desastre, solo el grito de tryan e hipo dejo a los "luchadores" asustados y con una cara de "trágame tierra"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Solo fue media hora que se quedaban solos y ya tenían el caos, pero son solo detalles mínimos, sin decir que el cuarto de la pequeña mestiza estaba….bueno….ya saben casi toda destruida por el alboroto de esas dos grandes bestias; nada podría compararse al regaño que en ese momento tryan les estaba dando a ambos, mientras que hipo, él solo se los quedo observando con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita en la sien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Después del súper mega regaño, los cuatro chicos simplemente se quedaron en la embarcación, sin antes obvió de ordenar la pieza de la joven; era extraño como el chico miraba a su ex dragón en esos momentos, la impaciencia del peli negro era notoria tanto que eran contadas las veces que había tragado duro para no caer en la desesperación hasta que…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-es increíble que todo este alboroto haya sido por tu cambio- fue lo único que articulo el joven de bellos ojos verde vida para luego dejar sonar una pequeña risilla, todos le quedaron viendo y ya la incomodidad se había desvanecido, luego de ello se dedicaron a comprobar si había alguna clase de efecto secundario pero nada, todo iba perfecto hasta que ciertos chicos se miraron de forma perpleja algo como si algún recuerdo fugaz les atormentara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-hipo…ya que tu dragón…pues es ahora un "hibrido"… ¿Cómo le dirás a los demás que fue magia?- pregunto la joven algo insegurabr / -yo…no lo había pensado- se dijo así mismo hipo un tanto melancólico mientras miraba a su amigobr / -mmm…tengo una idea…porque no le dices a los demás que chimuelo me acompaño a buscar unas flores de niebla además no están muy lejos de este lugar solo tomaran dos días y tres noches- dijo el chico peli gris con un aire de desganobr / -tienes razón, mientras tanto un lugar donde nadie les puede ver ni oír…- dijo la joven más tranquilabr / -al noroeste de aquí hay una cueva…pueden estar hay…dentro de esta hay una especie de cielo…nadie conoce ese lugar...bueno solo yo y chimuelo- responde hipo con total naturalidadbr / -entonces esto será así…durante la mañana y algo de tarde hipo y yo estaremos normal y cerca antes del atardecer iremos a recolectar bayas y regresaremos al anochecer-br / -bayas cegadas?- pregunta hipo incrédulobr / -son bayas pequeñas muy extrañas sirven para crear una pintura muy extraña que cambia de color -y será una cuartada perfecta- responde sirón para luego terminar en una conclusión realmente obvia por parte de chimuelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Y así fue, ese pequeño grupo de chicos se la paso hablando para detallar mas su cuartada para que nadie sospechara de lo que pasaría dentro de las siguientes tres noches pero era claro que algo pasaría y el don que siempre permanecería en secreto y que solo dos seres sabían era que la pequeña joven tryan podía ver el futuro pero ello tenía que ser rápido ya que también algo muy malo se acercaba y no quería que ello viniera y no poder ayudar a sus nuevos amigos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Esa misma tarde tryan, hipo, chimuelo y sirón se encontraban cerca de un bosque muy tupido y ahí fue donde los cuatro se despidieron, dejando prometido que al día siguiente se verían claro que chimuelo no podría volar solo se limitaría en ir sobre el lomo del wargo y así fue que ambos seres se adentraban mas en aquel lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-hipo todo saldrá bien…confía en tu corazón y en el de él- fue lo único que se limito a decir la joven antes de que hipo se fuera junto con su nueva amiga./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Cap. 6: Plan: 2 paseo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, gruñidos y aleteos, el fuego comenzaba a expandirse y entre tanto caos logro ver a sus padres peleando con un hombre, su espada se blandía con tanta fuerza que por poco la contraria sede, hasta que rugió el hombre de cabellos negros y mirada irritante llamo a un alfa un dragón tan grande como una montaña todo era extraño, muchos de nuestros dragones volaban a su lado hasta que desde los cielos apareció la fiera más grande de todos su nombre era tranzkäll, su significado proviene de la fuerza infernal su rugido era mil veces más potente que del alfa y sus ojos esos ojos tan extraños producía miedo a los adversarios y fue como ese hombre se retiro con miedo del lugar sin poder llevarse a un solo dragón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Desperté de forma agitada pensando que estábamos en guerra pero no fue así, solo fue una pesadilla o eso quise creer, me levante con rapidez de mi cama para buscar mi ropa y hablar con mi fiel amigo pero recordé que viajo hacia las montañas ocultando a chimuelo, me dispuse hablar con hipo para saber algo de un alfa pero antes de salir me encontré con mis padres y estoico hablando en el puerto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-oh! Buenos días- hablo con trémula voz el corpulento hombrebr / -emm…buenos días- contesto la joven con algo de preocupaciónbr / -hija, ¿te sientes bien?- hablo la madre con extrañeza al ver a su hija en un estado de alertabr / -si lo estoy, disculpe hipo donde se encuentra?- hablo algo preocupada la jovenbr / -el criadero junto con los demás- contesto pensativo el hombre de cabellos rojizosbr / -gracias-contesto la joven mestiza y con velocidad bajo del barco y corrió hasta el criadero de dragones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"No fue mucho unos diez minutos en llegar para ver al de ojos verde vida terminar su clase como era de esperar, algunos salían felices y otros no mucho, pero eso era de esperar como lo había dicho el chico en otras ocasiones, "strongemno pueden apresurar el nacimiento de un dragón, ya que estos podrían nacer enfermos o incluso morir/em/strong", vikingos, muy necios y sin una gota de paciencia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Tryan al ver que todos se habían ido decidió que era el momento perfecto para hablar y saber alguna que otras cosas sobre su pueblo, aunque al acercarse más a hipo se dio cuenta que su amigo no estaba muy bien que digamos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-¿hipo, ocurre algo?- pregunto preocupada la mestizabr / -yo…yo…extraño a chimuelo- contesto apenado el joven verde ojos vidabr / -mmm…entonces es hora de ir a su encuentro- contesto con ánimos la chicabr / -¿pe…pe…pero, no iremos en la tarde?- contesto algo nerviosobr / -no, te veo triste así que es mejor ir antes para que estés mayor tiempo con él, ¿no crees?- contesto decidida tryan mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Acto seguido ambos chicos se dispusieron en ir a buscar algunas cosas para ir al encuentro de sus dos amigos que se hallaban en las montañas, pero al salir del criadero se tomaron con un grupo de jinetes en sus respectivos dragones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-¡hey, visitante!- hablo una chica rubiabr / -buenos días- contesto cortésmente tryanbr / -¿quería saber si alguna vez has hecho alguna carrera en dragones?- pregunto desafiante la misma chica rubia montada en una naderbr / -la verdad es que no, aun no estoy lista y tampoco tengo a mi "compañero" alado- respondió la joven mestiza de forma incrédulabr / -pues bien, aquí tenemos a varios dragones, puedes montarte en uno y hacemos una carrera- br / -pero Astrid, ¿estás segura que quieres competir con ella?-pregunto otra rubia montada en la cabeza de un cremallerus espantosusbr / -¡claro! Y para hacerlo más interesante, si yo gano nos enseñaras tu brujería….-br / -que es don…- corrigió la jovenbr / -bueno y si tu ganas, te dejare en paz- dijo Astrid llena de seguridadbr / -bueno, acepto pero con una condición- hablo seria tryanbr / -¿Cuál sería esa?- pregunto con confusión la jinete de la naderbr / - que yo pueda elegir a mi dragón- contesto decidida nuestra amiga peli castaña./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Ambas chicas decididas en ganar fueron a sus lugares de vuelo, aunque Astrid por mucho que persuadió a tryan esta nunca accedió en volar en los dragones que tenían en el ruedo, la joven peli castaña busco hasta encontrar una cueva muy peculiar cerca del roquerío, una vez dentro busco a quien fuera en ese momento su compañero momentáneo y fue cuando lo encontró, un formidable dragón blanco con muchas púas a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver un color rojo intenso y un gran rugido salió de su gran fosa, grito mortal era su nombre aunque esta chica quedo impresiona y comenzó alagar a esta formidable bestia, algo que les encantaba a este tipo de dragones era ser alagados cosa que funciono muy bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-realmente eres como me contaron pero aun mejor-comentaba la chica ante la mirada perpleja del reptilbr / -strongemno te doy miedo ni siquiera un poco/em/strong- ronco el dragónbr / -pues la verdad que no, al contrario es magnífico- seguía alagando la jovenbr / -strongempues gracias, eres muy amable para ser un…¿vikingo?/em/strong- esto último preguntandobr / -pues gracias, pero no soy un vikingo, soy más bien un elfo, por ello puedo entender aunque mi padre es un vikingo…..pero no entrare en detalles- contesto tryan apresuradabr / -strongementonces ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted querida amiga?/em/strong- gruño el dragón más calmadobr / -pues…podrías ser mi dragón para volar en una competencia junto a una jinete, así les puedes demostrar que eres el mejor- dijo la pequeña un tanto temerosabr / -strongembueno acepto, luego de ganarle me dejaras dormir/em/strong- hablo pensando en ganarle a los jinetes entrometidosbr / -bien- acepto la chica con más ánimos que nunca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Y fue cuando partieron al lugar acordado, al verla llegar montado en el dragón blanco muchos en el pueblo sintieron miedo pensando que el reptil los volvería a atacar, pero al notar que la chica estaba sobre el lomo se sintieron más seguros, para los jinetes le fue extraño que aquel dragón aceptara ser montado pero en fin se pusieron en posiciones y volaron; fue algo nunca antes visto para todos los presentes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"La carrera consistía en dar tres vueltas alrededor de la isla y en dos ocasiones Astrid intento de hacer caer a su contrincante pero entre la nader y el grito mortal lograron que ninguna saliera lastimada, fue emocionante la verdad pero de las derrotas siempre se tiene que saber aprender y en este caso fue la peli rubia, y como los vikingos son de palabras cumplió su promesa y la dejo en paz; una vez que todos se retiraron, tryan se despidió del dragón agradeciéndole mucho su ayuda este solo acepto y se fue a su madriguera, una vez solos con hipo esto se fueron al bosque para encontrarse con sus amigos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-¿estás segura de que es por este lugar?- br / -estoy segura de que es por aquí, mira ahí está la cueva- apunto su compañera al ver el lugar mientras salían del bosque./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-¡PEQUITAS!- grito alguien de la nadabr / -pe…que?- fue lo que salió de la boca de nuestro peli rojizo al ser tirado al suelo por un chico de cabellos negros y lo abrazaba con suma necesidadbr / -¡hey!, try…que tal to….oh ya veo….ven dejémoslo un rato solos- contesto sirón mientras sacaba a su amiga a tirones del lugar para dejar a los otros dos tortolitos solos./span/p 


End file.
